


《前所未见》22

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [23]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 6





	《前所未见》22

喻子时经过这一段时间身体已经恢复许多，那天李何彦用了一招声东击西把他从医院里接走，一路有惊无险的躲过追查，顺利地被藏进了一处公寓。他本想摆脱黎疆的控制就立刻将手里的照片视频曝光，但李何彦却找到他，希望他能再等一等。  
他不解，他记得李赫宰，那个alpha，迫不及待希望黎疆和李东海离婚的样子，甚至没有考虑他当时的身份，会不会向黎疆泄密。  
李何彦只是叹了口气，说李赫宰遇到些麻烦，现在出不来。喻子时这个时候将所有事情曝光也不是不行，只是如果他愿意的话，希望能帮他们一个大忙。  
李何彦将他们的计划和盘托出，没有一丝隐瞒，并且保证所有的事情结束以后会帮他安排出国，离开这。  
喻子时没有拒绝，他现在已经什么都不在乎了，之所以答应，只是希望李东海和李赫宰能有一个圆满的结果。他什么都没有，就算李何彦是骗他，不会保证他的安全也没关系，他只想看着黎疆从高高在上的神坛上跌落。如果这个过程中能让他羡慕的李东海获得重生也是不错的选择，他想起那两个人愿意为对方付出，自己好像也得到救赎。如果可以的话，他愿意帮他们。  
他无法体会到的，他一直在追求的，就是那样简单又纯朴的东西。黎疆没有给过他，没有给过李东海，没有给过任何人，但是李赫宰和李东海互相给了对方。

李东海是无意间一次听到李赫宰和李何彦商量的时候才知道的，他捧着水杯瞪大眼睛，站在书房门口小声惊呼。  
李赫宰见他在门口起身走过来，牵着手坐回沙发。李何彦看了看李东海，询问的眼神投到李赫宰身上，后者点了点头，转头看着李东海惊魂未定的表情捏了捏手。  
“没事，东海应该知道的。”

李东海这才知道喻子时后来都发生了什么，他坐在柔软舒适的沙发，靠在李赫宰的怀里，从指尖一点点变凉。  
李何彦只是委婉地说了一下，没有具体说明，那是omega的私事，他们alpha说多了会显得很奇怪。但是李东海已经明白了，只言片语也足够他理解。他条件反射捂住自己的腹部，有些惊恐，原来自己惹到的是这样的人。不得不说，黎疆对他确实比较仁慈了。  
李赫宰察觉到他的情绪起伏，搂着他的肩膀拍了拍。  
“没事，喻子时现在被我们接出来了，好好的养着身体呢。”

李东海握住他的手，“方便见见他吗？我想见见他。”  
他说完，低下头有些心疼“才不到20岁啊…”

李赫宰只说很快就会见一次面，他们还需要请喻子时帮忙。李东海轻轻点头，汗湿的小手被大手包住，一下一下地拍着安抚。  
李何彦安静一阵子，等他们聊完又继续说起后续的计划。崔羡那边会继续按照原定的节奏走，李赫宰如果想让黎疆同意离婚，也就是最近的事了，再拖下去这人可能就要进去了。

“那个时候再离婚的话，就会很麻烦。”李何彦看了看李东海，这个社会对omega还是有些自带的有色眼镜。  
“所以我觉得趁早吧，东海身体好了的话，你就准备一下开始处理离婚的事。在黎疆出事前离婚，对未来你们俩的事也有帮助，省的被人嚼舌根，麻烦。”

“那肯定不能等他被规起来，得赶紧结束。”李赫宰拧紧眉，看着李东海，两人相视一笑。李东海不好意思地低下头，难得在有别人在场的时候用额头蹭了蹭李赫宰的肩膀撒娇。  
李赫宰最吃李东海这套，他会觉得自己是被当成成熟的人对待，可以被omega依靠，立刻得意的笑起来，粉嫩的牙龈露在外头。

李何彦无语，长叹口气。

喻子时是晚上被领过来的，趁着夜色正浓，他把自己裹得严严实实去见李东海。那套顶层的公寓比他住的豪华许多，李何彦把他领进门的时候客厅只开了一盏小灯，落地灯在地毯旁泛着温柔的光，屋内的信息素平缓柔和。李赫宰从背后抱着李东海，一双人影重叠在窗边，正在看城市夜景。  
喻子时站在那里看着，有些羡慕，他羡慕李东海会被人小心捧在手心里，而自己是可以被随意丢弃的，像垃圾一样的人。

李东海转过头看见喻子时，跟上次见面已是大相径庭，他都快认不出这个瘦得快脱了形的人，喻子时冲他笑笑，坐在沙发上看他走来。

“有一阵子没见了。”

李东海点了点头，忍不住将目光投到他腹部。那里十分平坦，已经不再高高隆起。他还记得当初喻子时来找自己的时候，挺着肚子，像只丹顶鹤一样高高昂着脖子。  
喻子时注意到他的目光，手掌摸了摸自己的小腹。  
“孩子没了，是个成型的婴儿，我还在检查的时候看过他的样子。”  
他伸手比划了一下，苦笑着说道“小小的，蜷成一团在我的肚子里，被他的另一个父亲亲手杀了。”

李东海张了张嘴，最终只是低下头轻声说抱歉。他觉得自己是有责任的，当初喻子时来找他，他只是因为在发情期，而且顾虑这是黎疆的圈套所以没有多说什么。他应该告诉这个年轻的omega黎疆是什么样的人，披着绅士外衣的恐怖的撒旦。现实生活多么奇怪，和小时候童话书里看到的坏人不一样，总是衣冠楚楚，让你放松警惕。

喻子时笑着看他，摇了摇头。  
“跟你没有关系…你当时告诉我了，我大概也不会信，说实话现在想想，都觉得像是做了一场噩梦。”  
“你知道我醒来的时候在想什么吗？”

喻子时眼里泛起泪光，淡然地望着李东海。  
“我在想，你到底是多么害怕，才会告诉我不要惹怒黎疆。你当时没有告诉我的话，我醒来以后全部都明白了。”

李东海安静地听着，李赫宰说会在事情全部结束后尽快送喻子时离开这里，喻子时想去哪都行，无论是为了感谢还是什么，他们会一直给喻子时尽可能的帮助。但是这些对喻子时来说太轻了，他能理解同为omega的想法，其实只要alpha肯对自己好就是最好的，什么都比不上这一点。  
他确实是幸运的，他遇到李赫宰了，在所有的事情发生以前率先遇到了李赫宰。

后面的事情李东海一直在走神，李赫宰说的那些东西对他来说太陌生，人也不许他参与这些事，只告诉他准备好签字离婚。他其实仍不抱什么希望，即便事情走到这个地步，他也听说了自己家倒台牵扯出黎疆的事，但他仍然不敢奢望那个梦想的结果。

李赫宰很聪明，他猜到黎疆现在已经忙的不知道该顾哪一边好了，直接把手上喻子时给的照片发了过去，然后大胆的一通电话打到了他的手机上，还是用的李东海的号码。  
喻子时的那张照片是一个打了时间水印的照片，时间在四年前，那个时候喻子时才十五岁。  
这张照片如果传到了网上，喻子时本人再出来一露脸，黎疆彻底可以和现在的位置说再见，根本都不需要等财团的案子结束。  
黎疆看到这张照片从办公椅一跃而起，捏紧手机的手指因为过于用力泛着青白。他想的没错，喻子时果然是被李何彦他们接走的，只是不知道这个小家伙是怎么跟他们认识的。

“看不出来，你对我的omega这么感兴趣，先是李东海，后是喻子时。喜欢吃别人剩下的？”  
黎疆沉声接通电话，李东海是绝对不会给自己打电话的，这通电话用脚趾想都是李赫宰。  
电话那边沉默片刻，响起李赫宰的声音。

“东海吗？他不是跟你结婚六年也没让你碰过一次吗？”

黎疆捏紧拳，这个得意洋洋的语气让他更为恼火，好像还在提醒他的失败。  
这太奇怪了，他明明有那么多的omega，偏偏得不到一个李东海让他抓心挠肝的难受，好像有无数只蚂蚁在心窝上爬。

黎疆不说话李赫宰也没有等下去的打算，他没告诉李东海他会直接这样联系黎疆，人正倚着窗边的斜榻睡着。  
李东海睡觉很乖，捉住毛毯的一角攥在手里，头歪向一侧，嘴巴微微张着。阳光透过纱帘照出了花纹形状的阴影，客厅一侧的窗户开了条缝，正随着微风轻轻摆动。  
李赫宰望着那边，嘴角勾起柔和的角度。他想过去抱抱李东海，要赶紧打完这个电话才行。  
他倚着卧室的门框，不等黎疆开口继续说道。  
“这样的东西我还有很多，喻子时在我这里。”

“你想说什么？”

“我的要求很简单，跟东海离婚，我不会把我手上的东西公布。”李赫宰压低声音，后退几步关上卧室的门。  
“财产东海一分不要，只要你同意离婚，标记的事我们也不会再提，这对我们两边都好。”

“你觉得就凭一个omega的几句话几张照片就可以整垮我？”  
黎疆轻笑，不慌不忙地点着桌面“你背着李东海打的吧，他知道你在干什么吗？他知道你替他决定了什么吗？”

“你让人洗掉他的标记不准用麻药的时候就不配叫他的名字了。”李赫宰愈发愤怒“你是人吗？看他疼的想自杀就这么愉快吗？他要是死了对你有什么好处？”

黎疆点桌面的手指猛地顿住，冗长的沉默后轻笑“我的omega，我想怎么样就怎么样。”

李赫宰看不到黎疆表情复杂的脸，所以一瞬间被点燃了怒火，刚想破口大骂却想起外面李东海正在午睡。他握拳忍下，冷冷开口。  
“随便你怎么想，我只能再等你几天。这些照片有没有用你心里比我更清楚，它们发出来，你的议员梦也别想了。”  
李赫宰顿了顿，突然想起什么，随即笑道“哦，本来也没法想了，那就是现在的位置也保不住了。”  
他声音变冷，郑重警告。

“你还可以再想几天。”

李赫宰说完不等那边回复立刻挂断电话，他实在不喜欢黎疆这种人，每说一句话都觉得恶心。如果不是因为东海，他肯定现在还一样厌恶钱权，只是因为这些能保护他喜欢的人，他才平静的接受。

李东海……

李赫宰打开卧室门朝人走过去，李东海睡得正香，呼吸沉沉的。他坐到榻边摸了摸李东海的手，在空中犹豫一阵，轻轻落到头顶，慢慢顺着头发抚摸。  
如果可以他真的很想让李东海起诉，让支持黎疆的那些人都知道自己支持的是个什么混蛋。但他们什么都不能做，李何彦劝他不要做伤敌一千自损八百的事，这件事查下来肯定会牵扯出他们在一起，那就很难说清舆论导向。就算不为别的，也得考虑一下李东海日后的名声，这件事只能白吃个哑巴亏。  
想到此，李赫宰轻轻叹气，他真的很想帮李东海报复回去。  
睡梦中的人好像能感应到，从嘴里发出两声嘤咛，含糊不清地叫他的名字。李赫宰笑着俯身亲了亲柔软的唇瓣，动作轻柔的挤到李东海身边抱进怀里。  
他抱着失而复得的爱人，外面阳光明媚，屋内安静的好像时间已经停止了似的。李赫宰缓慢地眨了眨眼，满足的嗅着怀里的香味进入梦乡。

对付黎疆丝毫不能放松警惕，李赫宰心里清楚，他面对的是一个老奸巨猾的家伙，不能让黎疆有一点空子可以钻。崔羡那边已经有了结果，因为他们这边和黎疆还有私仇所以最多能再等一段时间，李赫宰要尽快让黎疆点头同意和李东海离婚。  
这件事李东海曾说过自己可以去办，但是被李赫宰否掉了，他不想再让人跟黎疆有接触，比起曾经的桩桩件件，他更加记恨黎疆为了报复让李东海硬生生疼晕过去。  
李何彦最近经常会过来，李赫宰要陪李东海几乎不出门，喻子时也被接到附近另一栋公寓内，他们住得近，互相能照应一下。他晚上到李赫宰家的时候客厅的灯还开着，李赫宰在开放式厨房捣鼓沙拉，见他进来瞟了一眼，问他要不要吃点。  
李何彦摆摆手，坐到吧台的高脚凳上，环顾四周。

“哎？东海呢？”

“书房呢，我看他最近没事干总胡思乱想，教他学点东西。”李赫宰低头忙着手上的活计，厨房开着他头顶的小黄灯，照的他发顶围着一层光圈。  
李何彦伸手从盘里挑走一个小柿子扔进嘴里，随口问道“教什么？”

“看看金融啊，学学外语，看他感兴趣哪个就学哪个。”李赫宰打掉李何彦再次伸过来的手，瞪了他一眼。  
“干嘛啊哥，这是给东海吃的。问你要不要你不吃，现在又来挑人家的，跟omega抢饭吃，丢脸！”

“嘿？？我就吃个柿子？！”李何彦瞪回去，指着李赫宰脑门骂道“小白眼狼。”

李东海不知道李何彦来了，李赫宰进屋里去叫他，他高高兴兴伸出手臂要抱。最近闲来无事，又一直和李赫宰黏在一起，慢慢意识到李赫宰很需要被他依赖，看重他们之间自己有没有做到所有alpha都能担起的责任。  
虽然这样很害羞，但是李东海正在努力的让李赫宰感觉是被需要的，被自己的omega所需要。  
果然，李赫宰立刻咧开嘴角，喜滋滋地把他抱在身上，托着屁股向外走。Alpha一高兴起来信息素大大咧咧的放出来，虽然很可惜还没有重新标记，但是他喜欢李东海身上有自己的味道。  
李东海要是知道李何彦在外面，他打死都不会让人家的亲弟弟把自己这样抱出来的。李何彦开口说话的那一瞬间，李东海恨不得有个地缝让自己钻进去，赶紧拍着李赫宰的肩膀小声催促放自己下来，满脸通红地低着头跟在李赫宰身后。

李何彦来也没什么事，像监工一样过来问问李赫宰的进度，看看过的怎么样。他这个老大哥当的是操碎了心，总怕李赫宰自己和omega生活出问题，没事就得过来看看。  
李东海在旁边安静地吃沙拉，李赫宰推了下鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，懒洋洋打了个哈欠，把最近的事情跟李何彦讲了一遍。他每天都会给黎疆发喻子时给他们共享的照片，就像当时黎疆用视频恐吓李东海一样，李赫宰直接用李东海的号码还回去。

“他还没有反应，不过我觉得他是在探虚实，再有个几天就撑不住了。”李赫宰看着李东海小口小口吃沙拉，突然放下叉子抬起头，他会意的抽了涨纸递过去。  
“也有可能是还在幻想我们是诈他吧。”

李何彦双手交叉放在唇前，沉下目光低声道。  
“那就让他的幻想尽快破灭，你得抓紧了，崔羡不会等太久的，最好就这几天赶紧处理。”

“放心吧，我比你们更急。”李赫宰望着旁边人埋头吃东西的背影，笑着摸了摸李东海的头发。他突然想起什么，开玩笑道。  
“我可这辈子再也不想翻栏杆了。”

其余两人一愣，不约而同笑出声。李东海笑过以后耳尖红红的，恨不得将脸埋进沙拉碗里。

李赫宰说的不算错，黎疆确实撑不了多久了，他现在泥菩萨过河自身难保，更别提腾出精力来对付李赫宰。  
崔羡那边不断施压，有意无意地散布些消息，另一边所有的出关口岸已经禁止黎疆出境。  
李赫宰仍然那样，在喻子时的那些照片里悠闲地选出一张发过去，像定时敲丧钟似的。他故意用李东海的手机，就像当初黎疆对绝望惊恐的李东海做的那样，他用同样的方式报复。

黎疆还是反击过的，旗下最大的一家公司上了失信名单，作为企业法人代表，李何彦收到了限高的传票，他们集团的股票小浮动地起伏一回。  
这次的反击犹如挠痒痒，本来也是大企业常有的事，拿钱补上就能解决。衙门朝钱开，再加上同一阵营的崔羡帮忙，他们几乎没费什么力气就摆脱了圈套。

这次以后李赫宰终于懒着这样钓鱼了，他直接委托一家媒体，发出了一张喻子时背影的合照，黎疆的正脸被拍的清清楚楚。  
这张照片一发到网上便一石激起千层浪，黎疆的支持率瞬间下跌，许多人在网上质疑黎疆的私生活。因为这个背影，很明显不是李东海。然而这两个人每一次露面都一副恩爱的样子，经常占版头大字报吹嘘多么多么般配恩爱，成双成对。  
李东海根本不看网上的评论，他最近对李赫宰以前天天敲敲打打的那些看不懂的东西感兴趣，经常缠着李赫宰要人教自己，虽然总是教着教着就教到床上去，但两个人仍然乐此不疲。李东海知道李赫宰喜欢这样，他尽力去满足alpha的自尊心，尽管那些事情让他面红耳赤，殊不知这样更加可爱。

此时正是中午时分，李东海喘息着被抱在怀里上下起伏，他面色潮红，婉转呻吟声从未关严的书房门缝中溜出去。他本来是在学公司里怎么看财务报表，怎么看里边会不会有问题，结果几十分钟不到，因为他搞不明白便被李赫宰按在腿上。那双大手灵活的钻进他的衣服里揉揉捏捏，指尖从滑嫩的肌肤上掠过，捻着乳尖揉搓。

“是不是故意的？学不会就可以被老师罚…”

“我没有……啊…赫、赫宰…”李东海被李赫宰用腿撑着分开双腿，门庭大开的姿势斜倚着坐在李赫宰怀里。  
他眼泪快要落下来，桌上的电脑黑屏映出他们现在的姿势，他像个不知羞耻的家伙，扭着腰缠在alpha身体。  
家居裤脱起来十分容易，那只大手轻而易举地摆脱束缚伸进内裤，握着他的性器肆意揉弄，上下同时引得李东海呜呜的哭了起来。

“赫宰……别玩我……”

身后温热的气息突然伏到耳侧，那只汗湿的大手握住他的手抓起笔。  
“哥哥写笔记，我念给你。”

“不要……”李东海手臂软绵绵的垂下，他扭过头吊起眼角看人，眼周粉红的，可怜兮兮噙着泪。  
“赫宰…”

而李赫宰却佯装板起脸，在大腿内侧不轻不重地拍了下。  
“哥哥怎么不好好学习。”

“我学…我学的……”  
李东海挣脱他的手臂，转身却屈膝跪下来，摸了摸李赫宰腿间的鼓起，红着脸颊不敢看人。  
“我……想摸一下…”

“那就只许摸一下。”李赫宰笑着看他，揉揉头发纵容李东海解开他的裤绳，将性器握在手里。  
Omega手小，努力收紧手指才能勉强圈住他，看了看他的表情小心翼翼地在头部亲了亲，又瞪着大眼睛去看他。  
李赫宰眸子沉沉的，他的哥哥长得好无辜，清澈的眼睛和懵懂的表情好似未沾尘世。然而李东海却这副表情伏在他腿边，性器散发的热气蒸得李东海眼泪汪汪，见他看自己羞涩的低下头。

“哥哥，把它含进去。”

李赫宰说完，看到那长而浓密的睫毛颤了颤，然后依言张大嘴巴，小心翼翼地将它含进嘴里。李东海不会这些，努力包住牙齿吸吮嘴中粗壮的肉棒，他不懂要怎么讨好，凭着感觉用小舌舔一舔柱身。  
李东海委屈的抬眼，小兽似的呜咽一声垂下眼帘，身后隐蔽的小穴已经快要流出水，正难耐的收缩着。他含着嘴里硕大的性器感受到散发的热气和柱身的青筋脉络，微腥的味道传在鼻息间让他忍不住想起这根东西插在身体里的感觉。想到此他从鼻腔中挤出呻吟，抓住李赫宰的手示弱，故意可怜兮兮地看着李赫宰。

李赫宰暗骂一声，他怎么就是经受不住李东海这样。  
他把人扶起来，迅速扒掉李东海的裤子摁到自己腿上，两人下身毫无阻拦贴在一起，同时喟叹一声。  
李赫宰不停吻着李东海的唇，柔软的薄唇微微吸吮几下，就能听到omega发出微弱的呻吟。他手上动作迅速，利索除去身上的衣物，急匆匆扶着自己挤进李东海的身体。  
他喜欢这种感觉，被湿热紧致的地方包裹，肠肉好像有了灵魂，争先恐后地亲吻柱身。李赫宰忍不住发出阵阵低喘，双手交替抚摸李东海的身体，抓起臀肉揉捏。

“哥哥…哥哥身体里好热，咬得真紧…”

他说完便被李东海捂住嘴，挂着眼泪扭起腰肢，黏腻的水声和肉体拍打声混在粗重的喘息中，房间开始升温。

李赫宰的手机响起来的时候他们正做得火热，李东海被他做的脱力，长发乱成一团，一条腿被李赫宰抱在怀里急促又大力的操弄。  
Omega哭喊着要他慢一点，一会又喃喃要他用力，神志不清地连声呻吟。

“说。”  
手机铃响起李赫宰看也没看就接通，下身的动作慢了下来，握住李东海的小手安抚。  
李东海不满地睁开眼睛，突然一下子停了下来，体内深处的空虚快要逼疯他。李东海什么都顾不得，见人还有心情接电话带着哭腔颤颤巍巍唤道。  
“赫宰……我想要…”

电话那边没有声音，李赫宰奇怪的看了眼屏幕，是个陌生号码。他没有多想，俯下身和李东海交换一个吻，亲了亲唇瓣。  
“哥哥不哭，我不接了。”

李赫宰挂断电话，抱着人趴在床上，从身后一下一下清晰的顶进。李东海侧过脸伏趴在床，随着他的动作婉转娇嗔的声音带着鼻音，甜滋滋地从嘴里吐出，钻进李赫宰的耳朵，惹得他更加兴奋。  
他不停地吻着李东海的肩膀，嘴唇贴着皮肤游移到颈侧，吻了吻腺体又迅速离开。  
激情再次被打断，李赫宰放任不管那手机却响个没完，他一边哄着李东海一边划开通话。这次对方没有再沉默，李赫宰听到那声音立刻停下动作。他缓缓地抚摸李东海汗湿的头发，不顾人瑟缩起的肩膀轻吻兴奋鼓起的腺体。

黎疆终于联系他了。

黎疆确实走投无路了，李赫宰有了喻子时对他来说雪上加霜，那些照片和视频都不是合成的，随便查一下就知道确实是真的。财团案虽说还没有正式审结，但他已经感觉到自己的末日即将到来，而李赫宰授意公布的那段视频，无疑是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
他不知道喻子时手里还有什么别的证据，医院里的档案记录早已经被抹去，但喻子时身上暴力堕胎的痕迹是抹不掉的，那个伤害会跟随omega一辈子。  
他思来想去，决定同意李赫宰的话，跟李东海离婚。在这么多年里，曾经也有过许多次为了仕途放弃omega的时候，放弃一个不爱自己的李东海算不上什么难事。  
黎疆是这样想的，但当他在李赫宰的通话里听到娇媚婉转的声音，用他不曾听过的语气对李赫宰撒娇的时候，他还是不可避免地嫉妒。

现在正是太阳挂在天上的时候，明显他的电话打断了年轻AO正在进行的好事，他第二次打进来还能隐约听到喘息。他想到那个小家伙正在李赫宰身下红着脸颊喘息，青涩柔软的身体主动打开迎接交合，也许还会缠着alpha讨吻，omega在性爱中都格外粘人可爱。  
黎疆难以形容心里的滋味，他嫉妒李赫宰，他名义上的omega死心塌地爱着李赫宰，愿意为那个毛头小子做任何事。

李东海不知道来电话的人是谁，大脑一片混沌，他只知道自己很想要，而和李赫宰在一起的这段时间，他已经学会想要的东西要说出来。  
他啜泣着扭过身体，眼泪汪汪地回头望alpha。  
“赫……”

李赫宰低头任他蹭自己的脸，高挺的鼻梁亲昵地互相蹭了蹭鼻尖，李赫宰安抚的亲了亲李东海，干脆胳膊肘撑着，趴在李东海身上。  
他不想让黎疆听到李东海的声音，一丁点声音都不愿意，李东海不是他跟黎疆炫耀的资本，他们在一起是因为爱情，和其他无关。而伤痕累累逐渐愈合的小花不断地提醒他之前年轻莽撞不够周全，让他惭愧。  
李赫宰将手机拿远，吻了下正在闹脾气的人。  
“哥哥乖，忍一下，这是正事。”

“什么正事…你动一下……”李东海快要哭出来，他被填得满满当当，硕大之物却停在那里。他不停地收缩甬道夹紧柱身，希望以此能让李赫宰动一动，人却只是停在那里，拿着该死的手机。

“黎疆打过来的，乖乖，坚持一下。”

李东海闻言身体一僵，迷蒙的眸子登时清醒了几分，眼里冒出几分惊恐。李赫宰轻轻揉揉他的头发，在额角落下吻。  
“我去接电话。”

李东海把脸埋到臂弯，点了点头。  
李赫宰起身对电话简短地说马上打回去，随即挂断。他没有立刻起身离开，下床后拉开床头柜最下一层的抽屉，从里边拿出什么拍了拍李东海的臀，声音染上笑意。  
“哥哥，哥哥要是忍不住先玩一会吧。”

李东海从手臂抬起头看过去，一根布满青筋的肉色假阳具正在拍打自己的屁股。李赫宰笑着重复“哥哥自己先玩，我办完事就回来。”

李东海恼羞成怒，一把拉过被子盖住头。  
待李赫宰的脚步声消失，李东海慢慢从被里露出头，他的视线扫过那根“玩具”，抿起嘴犹豫起来。

李赫宰站在客厅窗边，望着江景回拨电话，黎疆很快就接通。

“李赫宰，看来你也不是很急着我同意离婚。”

“春宵一刻值千金你不懂？”  
李赫宰毫不犹豫回怼，慢悠悠靠在窗边，他做到一半被打断，有些烦躁地捏了捏眉心。  
“有事就说，我很忙。”

“离婚可以，把喻子时给我。”

李赫宰迎着高层的阳光眯起眼睛，慢慢说道“我可以直接告诉你，我们的交易是他给我证据，我保他出国，现在他在哪我也不知道。”  
“再说了，你的omega你会不知道在哪？”

电话传来一声轻笑，黎疆不慌不忙地反问“你也不是第一天对我的omega感兴趣了。”

“你也不是第一天知道东海从来都不是你的omega。”李赫宰沉下脸色，拧紧眉。

他们的通话陷入一阵沉默，在李赫宰失去耐心前的最后一秒，黎疆终于妥协了。  
这个狡猾诡谲曾经眼高于顶的政客重重叹了口气。  
“好吧，我会叫民政局的工作人员到别墅办手续，但我的要求是离婚的事不能公开，喻子时给你的东西原件给我。”

“没问题，时间你定，短信发给我。”李赫宰嘴唇微微发抖，他实在是抑制不住激动的情绪。这天真的到来了，他很快就可以和李东海牵着手站在阳光下，再也不需要躲藏。  
他前期的铺垫果然是有效果的，努力没有白费，这步棋走的虽然险，但他成功了。黎疆的试探和观望被他一步步碾压，最后只能听从他们的话，野兽的一只脚踏进了捕兽器。

李赫宰迫不及待想要将这个好消息告诉李东海，打开卧室门后却看到令他更为惊喜的画面。  
李东海大概是真的等急了，容易害羞的omega伏趴在大床中间，臀部高高翘起，那根他拿给人的玩具正在后穴进出，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声。  
见他回来李东海委屈地收回手，玩具还深深地埋在体内。李东海手脚都软了，撑起身体时背后的蝴蝶骨不断变化着形状，他分开双腿跪坐在床上，一脸无辜地望着李赫宰。

“是你说我可以先玩的…”

确实是自己说的，但是他也没想到李东海能玩的这么……李赫宰沉下目光走过去，摸了把李东海股间，全是水。

“觉得哪个好？喜欢我还是喜欢它？”

李东海难为情的别过头，小声回答“喜欢你…”  
他还是很宠李赫宰，即便害羞的不敢抬眼也会满足李赫宰的欲望。  
李赫宰满意的笑笑，慢条斯理地吻李东海的背。  
“胡说，哥哥明明刚才自己玩的很开心，原来没有我也可以。”

“不是…不是这样的……”  
李东海惊呼出声，他被李赫宰推倒在床上，没有像他想的那样抽出埋在小穴里的玩具，李赫宰直接握住留在体外的那一截开始快速抽动。  
李东海无意识的撅起臀部迎合，跟随节奏不断摆动腰肢。他大腿在不停地发抖，李赫宰很了解他的身体，那根玩具不断地戳弄前列腺那处软肉，带来层层叠起的快感。

“不……啊、赫宰…不要这样……”

李东海的眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾，呜咽着呻吟，手指蜷缩一团抓紧床单。他差点被玩的射出来，所幸李赫宰及时抽出那根东西，不然他真的会羞死。  
玩具被拿走后随即李赫宰迫不及待地深埋进李东海的身体，年轻alpha握着细腰长叹，扶着李东海跪起来。  
他没有把玩具扔到一边，一手环过李东海的腰将人强制拉起来跪直在自己身前，另一手直接用那玩具碰了碰李东海的嘴角。仿真阳具圆润硕大的龟头戳了戳柔软的唇瓣，撑开双唇强制侵入口腔。

“唔……不！唔、……”

李赫宰感觉自己被用力绞紧，笑着吻了吻李东海。  
“哥哥，尝尝自己是不是像玫瑰花汁？香香的。”

李东海听着耳边压低的声音，羞耻的闭上眼睛。伸进他口腔的玩具填得满满当当，他一句话都说不出，带着信息素的味道让他清晰地意识到这个东西刚刚还在自己的身体里。

这对李东海来说实在太过了。  
身后贴着温热的胸膛，在不停地贯穿他。李赫宰不断在他耳边低语，一手握住他的腰将他桎梏在身前，另一手操作玩具在口中进出。  
李东海哭泣着，被牢牢锁定在李赫宰怀里，大腿在不停地发抖。他可耻的对这种事起反应，口中含着的和身后那根一样温热硕大，同时抽插让他萌生奇怪的想法。  
他为自己有这样的想法感到羞愧，而身体却在不停地颤抖。李赫宰在他耳侧阵阵低喘，粗重的呼吸喷洒在脖颈，不停地舔舐腺体。  
“东海…别夹了……”  
“啊…嘶……操，哥哥别夹了，咬的真紧，我要射了。”

这已经超过李东海以往的认知，他不知道该怎么办，大脑一片混沌停止思考。源源不断的快感从交合处传来，李赫宰生怕他陷入欲望不够深，正在急速抽插操弄他的生殖腔，柔软的宫腔口来不及张驰收缩，只好无助地绞紧。

李赫宰轻笑，含住李东海的耳垂慢慢挑逗。  
“东海…哥哥，哥哥是坏孩子，哥哥喜欢这样？”

“唔……不……”李东海难耐的皱起脸，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，他所有的哭泣和呻吟被尽数堵在口中。  
李赫宰恶意操控玩具深喉，李东海快要喘不上气，身体却愈发敏感，整个人涨成了粉红色。

“原来你喜欢这样……”  
李赫宰偏过头，望着李东海失神的表情勾起嘴角，哥哥在他怀里总是这样，哭的可怜兮兮。他痴迷地看着李东海，一边看着反应一边调整角度。  
他们的下身已经被李东海流出的情液打湿，omega还在不停地涌出大量的体液，细窄甬道收缩愈发频繁。  
李赫宰突然感到醋意，李东海怎么可以含着别的东西，一根没有温度没有意识需要操控的东西就可以让李东海哭叫流水。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，自暴自弃地咬了下李东海的肩膀，抽出玩具扔到一边。

“不许被它操的这么开心。”李赫宰闷声道，赌气般将自己的手指塞进李东海的嘴里，食指和中指捏住无助躲闪的小舌玩弄。  
“哥哥只能被我操哭。”

李东海茫然的睁大双眼，阳光下略棕的眼睛努力聚焦，却被身后的撞击打散。他几乎快软成一滩水，李赫宰如果不抱着他，他就会软绵绵地倒回床上。过剩的快感几乎要将他淹没，李东海含糊不清开口求饶，他讨好般卖力舔口中的手指，抬起手在身前，又垂到腿侧。

“东海，东海要一直爱我…一直这样爱我才行。”李赫宰不断磨蹭他的身体，扳过李东海的脸颊接吻。  
“我们要一直这样，不许再跟我分开了。”

李东海失去焦距，茫然地听着耳边的话，他马上快要攀登上快感的巅峰，缓缓转动眼球尽力消化李赫宰的话。他不知道黎疆打来电话是说什么，他现在什么都想不到，快要淹没在李赫宰的怀里。

“标记我……让我成为你的…赫宰，标记我…”

“不急，再等等。”李赫宰俯下身，将人紧紧抱住。他要等到李东海自由的那天，他要等到可以正大光明地牵起李东海的手那天，他会重新标记，他们那时候会名正言顺的结合。  
李东海不知道他的打算，快感一瞬间将他的意识吞没。他茫然地睁大双眼，身体扭成一道完美的弧线，脊柱两侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的，一直到股间上扬连在李赫宰胯前。  
他们身体紧紧贴着彼此，像两根缠绕在一起生长的藤，早已融为一体。他能感受到他的每一次颤抖，热切落下的吻饱含爱意。  
阳光斜斜地从地上移到床上的一双人，曾经的幻想如今全部变成了现实。李东海呻吟着，手指蜷缩成一团又被一根根撑开十指扣住。他被alpha的手臂紧紧拥着，温柔的信息素环抱着他，就像他独自熬过发情期时奢望的那样，被爱意包围，温柔地抚摸他的身体。

干燥温暖的风从打开的窗缝中悄悄溜进来，靠近窗边的那侧纱帘微微摆动。小茶几上放着之前李东海没看完的书，在风的鼓动下翻了几页，罗密欧在夜色中与茱丽叶相会。

-TBC-


End file.
